Brothers at war
by tashiihalsey
Summary: Brendan and Ste are together and happy, so what could possibly go wrong when a long lost relative of Brendan's suddenly appears? A story for Stu
1. Chapter 1

_**Brothers at war**_

**A/N So I recently asked if anybody had any requests for an idea they'd like to see in writing (though my style isn't the best) and the lovely Stu asked for this! Going to be, yet again, another multi-chapter fic, and I hope it's all lovely for you to read. Cheers!**

He hadn't heard from him in ages, so it was a surprise to Brendan when he received the letter. How the man had managed to track down Brendan's current address, he had no clue, but he had, and he wanted to meet.

Brendan had been estranged from his family for years, not wanting to be tied to them in any way, shape or form after the way he had been bought up, the way he was told to be a man. Of course, this didn't include Cheryl; the lovely, beautiful Cheryl who would do anything for her doting brother. He didn't even mean to sever ties with his younger brother either, because who was he to blame for how his parents thought the 'parenting' technique should be established. But he did blame Eoin as well, for being there, yet not being punished the same way that Brendan was, night in, night out.

So it did come as a surprise when the letter came through the post in the early afternoon of Monday (yes, the post came that late; the postman was probably trying to go on strike in the latest financial row with the government or something), and as Brendan scanned down to the writer of the letter, he almost dropped the piece of paper there and then without reading any other information within the envelope. However, as he heard the faint footsteps of his 'boyfriend' lingering upstairs (yes, it still pained Brendan to use such words, some things would never change instantly), he just about managed to compose himself before that same scrawny, skinny figure came sliding down the stairs, hair damp and body gleaming from the hot water of the shower he had just had.

Ste walked up to Brendan, wearing that lopsided grin that went straight to Brendan's groin. "Hey" he said, hands reaching out towards his lover "you never joined me". Brendan merely indicated to the envelope still in his hand muttering something that sounded like "post came" in his silky Irish tone. "Oh, anything interesting then?" Brendan simply shook his head and chucked the letter onto the sofa before pushing and pinning Ste to the nearest wall, lips at his neck, which smelt of citrusy shower gel and the musky scent that was oh so Stephen. Ste laughed, trying to wriggle away but to no use. "Brendan, I just showered me". In reply, he felt the bristles of a moustache travelling from one side of his neck to the other before moving southwards towards his collarbone, where his skin then began to be sucked as Brendan was making a lovebite.

"Well, why don't I make ye shower again, only this time, with me joining ye" he growled, making Ste shiver in ever increasing anticipation. Their lips then met in a deep, passionate kiss, Ste's leg being hooked up and around Brendan's waist as they made their way back up the stairs, bouncing of the bannisters lips still attached and into the bedroom, round two of the day well and truly started.

Xxx

After their second fuck of the day, and then their third whilst in the shower, Ste was well and truly exhausted, falling fast asleep fully naked as they had made their way back to the bedroom after the shower. Brendan took this opportunity to go downstairs and read the letter from before in more detail, without any distractions from the sleeping, peaceful figure lying spread-eagled on the bed before him.

As he had just finished reading the letter, his phone started ringing. It was Cheryl. "Hey sis, everything alright?" "Oh hey Bren, you never guess what right". Brendan sighed, his sister really could go on sometimes. "No, I've no idea Chez, what happened now, you fucked Barney again?" He couldn't help but let out a short laugh, I mean his sister and that posh student! Brendan for one definitely did not see that coming. "Oh ha, very funny Bren. No it's just, there was this guy in the club just now. He seemed….funny, asking around for ye". Brendan's ears pricked up a little at this bit of information. "And what did ye say, Chez? What did this guy look like?" "I dunno Bren, he seemed kinda nice, but then again, after Walker" her breath hitched slightly, "I guess anyone is nice". "Right, okay, and what did ye say sis?" he said slightly exasperated, why couldn't Chez just get to the damn point? "Well, I gave him our address, he said he'd go there right away". Brendan huffed a big sigh of frustration, his sister really was too trusting at times. "Right sis, well thanks for the heads-up, let's hope he's not a kidnapper or anything eh". He looked up the stairs and sighed again, now he'd have to get rid of Stephen before this mysterious man suddenly turned up. As he said, he still wasn't completely comfortable with strangers knowing about him and his sexuality. "Oh Bren, I'm sure he's not like that! Anyways gotta go, me Barney's here! See ya, love you lots!" and just like that, the call ended. Just as Brendan chucked his phone down on the sofa, there was a knock on the door.

"Guess we'll have to see who it is that's now after me" Brendan said quietly as he walked towards the door.

**And there's the first chapter! I now know that 'Steven' is the correct way of saying Ste but, quite frankly, I don't like it, so 'Stephen' it will be. Hope this isn't too bad, I do just think and type! Probably not the best technique but, there we are! Read and review if you so wish lovelies! Tash **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Deepest apologies for not updating in…..well what some may seem as an eternity….but, bravo, I'm on a bit of a roll this week! Here's chapter 2 **

The knock of the door awoke Ste, as he stretched out a little and felt the empty space next to him in the bed. He frowned a little, quickly and quietly dressing, mentally preparing himself for the thorough search of the village he'd have to undertake in order to find Brendan. Just as he had made his way from the bedroom to the upstairs landing, hopping around on one foot trying to put on a troublesome sock, he stopped as the sound of hushed voices began to filter up the stairs. He let out a breath he never realised he was holding as Ste suddenly realised he had a dilemma: did he go down the stairs, revealing himself to Brendan's visitor, or wait up here in the bedroom for the person to go.

Putting one foot onto the stairs now both socks were on, he stopped again, listening out for any creaks in the stairs that would give away to Brendan that he was up and awake. After making his way down the 3rd step, Ste was able to hear snippets of the conversation his boyfriend was currently having.

As Brendan opened the door, he found himself looking at a virtual stranger, although the clear blue eyes and moustache gave early indications of who the person standing outside the blue door was. Moustaches had always been a Brady trait, but Brendan was still a little surprised to see that his younger brother had also taken up the family tradition. That, coupled with the reality that within Hollyoaks, Brendan was the only one with a moustache, added to the immediate surprise of seeing a tache that wasn't from looking at himself in a mirror on a regular basis which, he hastened to add, wasn't a bad thing.

"Eoin" Brendan nodded at the younger man. "I must say, this comes as a surprise" Eoin, in reply, simply smiled back at Brendan, nodding simultaneously. "Brendan, it has been too long. It's good to see ye again" he said, extending his hand out for a handshake. Brendan being Brendan took hold of the hand and shook it with the same ferocity he would as if it wasn't his younger brother that had just shown up from out of the blue.

"So, what are ye doing here then Eoin?" Brendan asked, deciding to get straight to the point because of the sleeping boy upstairs, and how Brendan could be doing far more exciting things with said boy rather than standing at his door having a mundane conversation with someone from his past.

"Oh, so no 'hello brother, how are we brother, would ye like to come in then brother' no?" Eoin replied, still smiling whilst removing his hand from Brendan's grip. Brendan just gave a short, sharp laugh in return, his look turning more intimidating as he stared at his brother "ye just decide to turn up here after all these years….with nothing but this letter to boot, and ye wouldn't think I'd be just a tad suspicious? What is it this time then eh, bitten off more than you can chew?"

Eoin simply smiled in return and nodded a little. "Well well well, still the same old paranoid person ye were from back in the days eh Bren. I heard ye were here and thought; why not see how he is. So….tada, here I am!"

Despite himself, Brendan smiled a small smile. It was nice to see his brother after all. "I guess ye wanna come in then. Cheryl's not around though" Eoin nodded with more enthusiasm "thought ye'd never ask!" before stepping through the threshold and into the flat. Brendan turned and headed towards the kitchen mumbling "so I'll put the kettle on then shall I, okay good" and getting a brief sense of déjà vu from a previous encounter with a frenemy. He momentarily had to remind himself that this was his brother and not the lovely Amy Barnes…..although Amy with a moustache, he could picture.

Just as the kettle was about to boil, there was a sound coming from the stairs as Ste made his way to the ground floor, preparing to introduce himself to Brendan's brother. As he hopped off the final step, he had to stop, blink and blink again as the sight of not one but 2 moustaches met him, both looking back at him with clear, crystal blue eyes. He smiled a little shyly, looking first at Brendan seeking permission of how to present himself to the stranger looking at him, and what he should say. Brendan merely nodded at him and Ste turned to Eoin.

"Hiya, I'm Ste…Ste Hay. Nice to meet you" Ste spoke, outstretching his hand to the man. A momentary flash of recognition passed Eoin's eyes as he smiled and returned the gesture indicating to himself. "I'm Eoin Brady, Brendan's brother. Pleased to meet ye too Ste" he smiled a wide, lopsided grin as he gazed down at Ste, who was shorter than him by a few inches. "Erm yeah" Ste stuttered a little startled, turning again to face Brendan, who was fiddling with the kettle. He never was any good at kitchen utensils Ste thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen and helped Brendan, both unaware of the hungry, predatory stare that followed Ste as he walked away from the man who had just entered the flat.

'Oh yes', Eoin said to himself, 'yes he is fine, very fine indeed'. Again, that wide grin plastered across his face, this time accompanied with a lustful gaze…..a gaze that was directed at one man, and one man in particular. 'Brendan's had his time, now it's mine'. And with that, the younger Brady followed Ste and Brendan to the kitchen, looking to personify the actions of the perfect houseguest.

TBC

**There! An update, finally! Because there's nothing like a bit of brotherly sibling! Read and review at your own wish. Tash**


End file.
